1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary light mounted on an automobile vehicle, particularly to a mounting apparatus for the auxiliary light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a housing of an auxiliary light in accordance with the related art is mounted with respect to a vehicle body of an automobile vehicle, there is a fear that a mounting position of the housing of the auxiliary light can not fit with a position of a bumper in accuracy of the locations which is similarly supported to the vehicle body.
Therefore, a gap between an edge portion of an opening of the bumper and the housing of the auxiliary light is not constant, so that there is a risk of shutting the opening of the bumper for venting an engine room in view of aerodynamics which is disposed in a position of not preferable, in addition to injuring an outward appearance thereof.